


oops.

by HIEMILYITSLULU



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 1 Year Later, Actor - Freeform, Actor!Alec, Actor!Magnus, Airport Reunion, Alec likes cows, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Articles, Award Nominees, Awards, Brooklyn, But not that much, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Celebrity!Alec, Celebrity!Malec, Ceremony, Clarys an idiot, Comfort, Countdown, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner Date, Director - Freeform, Director!Magnus, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Famous, First Meeting, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, Husbands, Instagram, Interviews, Jonathan sucks, K-Mart - Freeform, Kissing, LA, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Magnus has a lot to say about his husband., Magnus is bored, Make-up, Making Out, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Met Gala, Morning Cuddles, Musician!Alec, Oscars, Paparazzi, Party, Past, Pet Names, Relationship Reveal, Reporters, Suits, THIS WORK CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, Twitter, Twitter sucks, award, award show, celebrity!magnus, club meeting, famous malec, found out, hair stylist, jimon, kiss, movie, reassurance, secretly married/the public doesn’t know, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIEMILYITSLULU/pseuds/HIEMILYITSLULU
Summary: To the public “Malec” is non-existent. Merely a light topic discussed by only the most determined fans. And they plan to keep it that way for as long as they possibly can.---Well that turned out well, didn’t it.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 37
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus Bane. ugh. What's not to love about him.

Sexy, down to earth, a bisexual king, did I mention sexy? He's just an all-around amazing person.

Magnus has just been nominated for an Oscar, he couldn't be more ecstatic. He's just gotten off the phone with the award showrunners and there is only one thing he wants to do, and that is to treat himself to a bubble bath.

You see, Magnus has a nice bathtub at his Brooklyn apartment but since he's always travelling he never has the time to use it and ever since he got back from London it's all that's been on his mind. He grabs a nice fluffy robe and a blue and pink bath bomb from his cupboard and makes his way to the bathroom. He places them down on the side of the tub and as he does he hears his phone ringing again. He scurries out into the kitchen where he left it and his face breaks into a smile when he sees who's calling.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hi, Babe how are you”?

“I'm doing lovely, how are you? LA treating you well”?

“Yes and no. Yes, because of the job and no because I miss you”.

Such a sap as always. 

“You cheeseball, I miss you as well”.

“Anyw-”

“OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT HOLY SHIT I HAVE THE BIGGEST NEWS EVER”

“Jesus, Magnus I almost had a heart attack”.

“Sorry, darling but this news is incredible”.

“Well, what is it?”

Magnus takes in a huge breath before he speaks.

“You're talking to Magnus Bane, actor, director and Oscar nominee”.

There's a slight pause.

“MAGNUS THAT'S AMAZING CONGRATULATIONS”.

“Isn't it fantastic, ugh darling I don't mean to toot my own horn but it's about damn time”.

“I'd say, this is quite overdue. You deserve this more than most babe. I'm so proud of you”.

“Thank you, darling, now enough about me. You called, was there something you wanted to talk about?”

“No, there's nothing I just wanted to hear your voice, I've been a bit stressed today”.

“I'm sorry darling, I wish I could give you a big hug and make you feel better”.

“Only 3 more days”.

“3 more days”.

And with that, the call was over. Magnus quickly plugged his phone back in, taking a moment to admire the ring he bears on his left hand and went back to the bathroom to enjoy his bath. So as you can tell Magnus’ afternoon has been pretty fucking great so far.

Wish I could say the same for Alec Lightwood.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. World-renowned musician and sometimes actor is currently in LA doing that “sometimes” acting. It's a film and he somehow got cast as the main, straight stereotypical white guy. Yaaaay….. He loves it. So much as I'm sure you can tell. He just wants to go home, to be honest. He was optimistic when deciding to come here and try out the main role, as he was used to either small cameos or no more than a side part in films. He's starting to regret his optimism. (should have stayed a pessimist). 

Don't get him wrong, usually, Alec enjoys acting and does not despise waking up every day at 4 just to get to set, no. he loves it. It's just this particular film, specifically his castmates. 1 of them being an uptight prick and the other a complete airhead who's only here because she's attractive. Alec just feels as though he's lost his passion to want to create something. He feels as though he's going to get lost in the industry if he continues down this path. Let's just say this is his last film role for a while.

Today was the worst day yet. He arrived to set at the usual time and was surprised to learn that he was the only cast member to be there. He brushes it off as this is LA and he knows that traffic can be a pain, so he goes to his trailer to begin getting ready. About an hour passes and Alec is called to set for his first scene of the day and upon arriving he sees that his castmates are still yet to arrive, he finds the director and asks if he's heard anything and he just shrugs and takes out his cellphone to call them.  
His first castmate is Jonathan Morgenstern. He's only famous because of who his dad is and he lets the fame take over and is a fucking dick because of it. His excuse for not being at his bloody job yet is that his car broke down and he couldn't get an uber. Alec calls bullshit but doesn't say anything as he wants to see what the director says.

“Get your ass here now or you're fired”.

Kudos to the director on that one.

Now Alec's second co-star is Clary Fray. Admittedly she is 50 times better than Jonathan but still is very hard to be around. Her excuse for not being here is that her dog ate her script. Alec calls bullshit again. He could have sworn that after she said that he heard someone mutter something to her, it kind of sounded like Jonathan.

OH FOR FUC-

So Alec's day has started poorly and there is only one person he wants to speak to. So he does, twisting his ring around a few times and then pulling his phone out, Alec calls the one person who can calm him down.

Now I'm sure you've already guessed that Magnus and Alec are together and you're probably thinking that they must be such a cute couple and have heaps of fans loving everything they do and shipping them and posting edits and fanfiction (oops) about them. 

Nope.

You see to the public Magnus and Alec are barely acquainted. To the public “Malec '' is non-existent. Merely a light topic discussed by only the most determined fans. And they plan to keep it that way for as long as they possibly can.

Alec has always been a private person, even before he was a public figure. This 100 per cent has to do with his parents not being the most supportive especially after he came out. He's always kept his feelings bottled and only confided in his siblings when they pried. 

Magnus has been in the spotlight for years but he hasn't opened up much about his personal life since he came out as bisexual. Every interview he does the question always comes up:

“So Magnus, you're openly bisexual are you dating anyone at the moment”

And every time Magnus has to sit there a lie and yeah it hurts but he also doesn't want his relationship plastered all over news sites and magazines for public pleasure so he is content and happy that they are keeping it all to themselves. He almost feels selfish, keeping Alexander, that gorgeous man, all to himself but honestly, he doesn't. 

And that's where their relationship stands and how it will remain for (hopefully) ever. 

Alec just had to survive the 3 press days he had remaining in LA and Magnus had to answer phone calls and emails about his nomination. 3 days and then Alec would be home and they could relax.

Or so they thought.

WHY NOW! NOW! OF ALL THE TIMES THE UNIVERSE COULD HAVE CHOSEN TO FUCK SHIT UP IT HAD TO BE NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit. what now?

Those 3 days were agonising for both men. Alec has never really liked interviews and always gets the feeling he'll accidentally slip up and say something he's not supposed to. Luckily, he survived this round. Magnus usually loves to receive compliments but this is just ridiculous there were endless articles about him and his nomination whether they are good or bad Magnus honestly couldn't say. They were starting to all mush together and he was kind of losing it. 

But, they managed to get through it and Alec's flight just landed. 

Magnus was going to surprise Alec by meeting him at the private airport where they let celebrities and such depart. Magnus was extremely excited and couldn't wait to see Alec. Just as he was starting to get bored of standing around waiting the gates opened and people started to come out. There aren't very many, as this is a secluded place so he knows he'll see him soon.

After about 1 minute he sees his husband towering above the people in front of him.

He decides to play it cool, despite wanting to cry and sort of loiters around waiting for Alec to see him (also to wait for most of the people to clear out). 

Alec is trying to hurry because he wants to get home as soon as possible so he isn't surprised that he almost misses his husband standing to his left as he's not paying attention to his surroundings.

WAIT HOLY SHIT THAT'S HIS HUSBAND STANDING TO HIS LEFT!

He drops his bag and runs up to him and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, Magnus squeezes back just as hard and they don't separate for probably a little too long but they don't care. When they do eventually break apart they are brought right back together in a kiss that is so loving and satisfying. Both of them needed this, it's been a hard 2 months without each other. 

They once again part but keep close to each other,

“Surprise.”

“I love you so fucking much”.

Magnus smiles and pecks his lips again. 

“Well, shall we go home then, not too fond of airports, ya know bad experiences with reporters and such”.

“Yes, and when we get home I'm going to ravish you.”

“Very subtle Alexander.”

“You're not complaining so it's fine”.

Magnus simply smiles and starts walking to the bag collection area. Alec follows but does not fail to notice the small convenience store and its worker staring at them, phone in hand. She smiles at him and then walks away. Alec thinks nothing of it and jogs a bit to catch up with his husband.

The car ride home was filled with talk about what each of them had been doing for the past 2 months. Alec told Magnus all about his shitty castmates and how they were more trouble than they're worth and Magnus talked about his film he was working on finishing as well. They both were very persistent when they arrived back to their apartment immediately disposing of luggage and working on removing shoes and jackets and slowly making their way back into their bedroom without letting go of each other.

Several hours later as Magnus and Alec lay in bed, Magnus resting his head in the crook of Alec's neck (his hiding spot for life) Alec was answering a few messages he had ignored during the previous activities. He noticed an unusual-looking email in bold letters from his manager.

“URGENT! READ NOW!”

Alec opened it without a second thought.  
“Have you seen this?”

Attached was an image of Magnus and Alec, taken at the airport earlier. 

Damn you convenience store worker. 

“SHIT! FUCK!”

Magnus opens his eyes and looks at Alec concerned as his husband doesn't usually shout profanity at the top of his lungs for no reason.

“What happened? Did someone die? Oh please don't be someone we know I sw-”

“MAGNUS IT HAPPENED”

Magnus knew what he meant. They have been caught. Their worst nightmare had come true. They were fucked. 

“What. How. When. Where”.

“Today at the airport the store worker snapped a photo of us kissing.”

Magnus took Alec's phone and looked at the photo.

“Your face is covered by my hands, it could be anyone.”

“Magnus. It's no use lying. Everyone knows now”.

Well shit. Just as things were starting to feel good some random airport worker had to go and ruin everything. 

Magnus, still with Alec's phone, went onto twitter and looked at Alec's mentions. As suspected every single one was of the photo and people freaking out about Malec. 

“I TOLD YOU ALL AND NONE OF YOU BELIEVED ME!”

“OMG OMG OMG MALEC OMG OMG”

“Maybe this is why they didn't say anything”.

“IS MAGNUS WEARING A RING???!!!! ARE THEY MARRIED???!!!! HOLY SHIT THIS GOT SO MUCH JUICIER”

Ok so maybe Malec was more discussed than they originally thought. 

“We have to say something”

“Yeah. I think we do”.

“The only question is, what exactly do we say?”

Taking his phone back Alec decided to tweet about this whole mess. Something he never wanted to do. Magnus saw how he typed and then deleted sentences as he wasn't sure what to say, neither of them were.

“This is so fucked up. Why can't people just accept people's privacy? God, I don't even want to know what articles have already been written.”

“Darling, it's o- well it's not ok but it will be. I'm sure within a few days people will have moved on and fans will have calmed down.”

He looked Alec in the eye to try and reassure him as much as possible. 

Alec simply sighed and decided his tweet was ready. 

“Ah, so this is a bit awkward. I'll admit I never really planned on having to do something like this, but the cats are out of the bag now. Yes, it is true Magnus Bane and myself are romantically involved and have been for 8 years now. Yes, we are married, yes this is real. I guess sometimes things just don't go the way you want them. Oh well, it's too late now.”

“Just a bit passive-aggressive there darling.”

“Should I start over?”

“No. Make them feel bad.”

They both chuckled. Yeah, it might have been a tad mean but neither of them cared at that moment. The one thing they wanted to themselves was just ripped away and now they have to try and make due in a whole new world where Malec is now real.

“Ok, ill tweet it then”.

He hit tweet and waited a few seconds before turning his phone off and placing it on the nightstand.

“Well, now what?’  
“I have no idea”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 should be out very soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important moments ya know.

8 years ago:

Magnus was bored.

This was rare for him, especially at parties. Usually, Magnus is up for hours dancing, talking and drinking. This time though, he was just bored. He hasn't been feeling himself lately and he knows it's because he has recently gotten out of a relationship that destroyed him.

This is his first time out since then. He had been moping about and decided to come out and stop feeling sorry for himself. 

But OH MY GOD was he bored. He's lost his edge. It left with his ex. 

He was just about to leave, then he spotted him. 

Tall, dark and handsome. God this man was gorgeous. The tattoo on his neck, his face, the way he was smiling at him.

Oh. He's smiling at him. 

“Hi there”

Magnus stood stunned for a moment, not processing that this stunning man had just spoken to him.

“Hello.”

He blurted it out and the man giggled. HE BLOODY GIGGLED. 

“I'm Alec and I couldn't help but notice you sitting alone for the past few hours so I thought I could come and say hi”

Magnus needed to compose himself. This was extremely embarrassing.

“Magnus. Magnus Bane. Thank you for that, I came here alone and only just realised how lame that is, I was actually about to leave”.

“If you still want to leave I won't stop you”.

“You could join me?”

Dammit, Magnus. You're getting a little ahead of yourself. He might not even like guys.

“I'd love to.”

Magnus let out a breath and got up, grabbed his jacket and left. Alec follows close behind.

6 years ago:

“MAGNUS YOUR CARS HERE”

Alec calls from the kitchen. They are both attending the MET Gala tonight and because they are keeping their relationship private they have to leave separately. 

“I'LL JUST BE A MINUTE”.

Magnus is nervous. He hasn't been to any events in a few years but since being with Alec things have become more interesting to him, he's found his edge again. And even though they won't be seen together at his event, knowing that Alec is close is the only reassurance he needs to get through the night. 

“How do I look?”

Alec turns around and sees his beautiful boyfriend in an extremely flattering maroon suit with a frilly undershirt to complement it. Fuck he looked so good.

“Amazing. Beautiful. Breathtaking.”

“As do you, darling, thank you”.

Alec had on a navy suit with a plain white shirt underneath. It was quite handsome.

“Well I'll see you later I guess”

Alec smiled and kissed him before he left. A few minutes after Magnus had left his car arrived and he departed as well.

The MET Gala was interesting, they only saw each other twice. During the event and afterwards when speaking to interviewers. 

They arrived home 10 minutes apart and immediately crashed on the couch and began removing the expensive suits they had on.

3 years ago:

Magnus and Alec's careers had really taken off the past few years. Magnus has just finished directing his first film and Alec's music was number 1 on a lot of charts. 

You could say they were thriving. 

Today they were going on a date. A private date at a restaurant owned by a friend. They had been lucky enough to snag a private room so they could eat without being seen. It was very romantic and the food was exquisite. 

After eating and paying Magnus and Alec decided that there weren't many people around so they could go for a walk through a park. 

Little did Magnus know this would become one of the best nights of his life. 

They arrived at a secluded part of the park hidden by trees. There was a small pond and a few ducks and other birds around. 

They were sitting on a bench talking about whatever came to mind. It was very peaceful and they were extremely grateful that they finally had a break in their busy schedules to be able to do this. 

After about an hour of back and forth conversation Alec sat up a bit and grabbed something from his pocket. 

Magnus knew what was happening. 

“Oh my God, Alexander.”

Alec simply smiled and got down on one knee, opened the box and the look on Magnus’ face was priceless.

“Magnus Bane. You have made me so extremely happy and you have allowed me to be myself. I love more than I love cows, and that’s saying something”

“You are very fond of cows”

They both chuckled. 

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Of course I will”.

Alec stood as did Magnus and he put the ring on his finger. Magnus pulled him into a kiss that lingered. 

A pretty great night that one. 

Present-day:

They woke the next morning to thousands of notifications that they chose to ignore, texts from friends and family checking in to see if they were ok. Also ignored. 

“I don’t know how to feel about this”.

“Everything feels weird and uncomfortable. How am I supposed to keep posting regularly without people bombarding details about my personal life? That never happened until now.”

Alec said with a sigh. Magnus looked over to him and smiled sympathetically. 

“I think the fans need a moment to chill out and realise that neither of us will be sharing every single detail. They need to come to terms with the fact that this is all we’re willing to give them. At the moment at least.”

“Who knows what the future will bring”.

They smile at each other. Magnus walks over to Alec and engulfs him in a reassuring hug. 

“Things will work out. They always do.” 

“I hope you’re right”.

“Darling, when have I ever been wrong”?

Alec pauses, thinking. 

“When you first met my mother. You said that I was being overdramatic and that she will be fine.”

“Okay, okay maybe I have been wrong ONCE but that is it.”

“Love you”.

“I love you too”.

They spent the rest of the odd feeling day together in the comfort of their home savouring the privacy and dreading the day they have to go outside and face any paparazzi that always seem to be around. 

They knew their relationship was complicated from the very beginning. They knew that they would have to be cautious and that maybe one-day things would go sour and they would have to come clean. 

They came to terms with that years ago. Now that it has happened though, they honestly have no idea what the fuck they are going to do. 

With the Oscars coming up very soon, Magnus has a cheeky thought. I guess maybe things won’t turn out that bad in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this chapter is a bit late but its here now ill try to get chapter 4 out sooner than this one was. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1 week later and Magnus and Alec attend interviews about their upcoming films.

1 week later-

“SHADOWHUNTERS” STARRING ALEC LIGHTWOOD, CLARY FRAY AND JONATHAN MORGENSTERN IS SCHEDULED TO RELEASE ON JULY 21ST 2021!  
ALEC LIGHTWOOD JOINS US FOR AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW:

“Hello, this is Courtney Smith with ‘Film Media’. Today I am joined by Alec Lightwood.”

“Hi”.

“Alec, your film ‘Shadowhunters’ has been kept under wraps for months with very little information released about it. Fans have been speculating that the film will be jam-packed with surprises and that the cast and crew have stayed off social media to prevent spoilers from being released. Can you give us anything? Any detail about it at all.” 

“Oh well I have seen the fans on twitter having very structured debates about what the film could be about and I guess I can say that they aren’t right but they are also not entirely wrong. I can give you one small detail though.”

“Oh yes please do”.

“Well, the character I play has a bow and arrow. Take that information with a grain of salt though”.

“A bow and arrow. How interesting. Did you have to use it properly or did stunt doubles fill in?”

“I had about two months of training so that I could do it. It was very fun and I struggled a little at the beginning but I eventually got the hang of it and I think fans will be pleased with the outcome”.

“Amazing, now I am going to ask a few questions from fans on social media. First question. ‘What was it like working with Jonathan and Clary?’

“It was great. Both of them are professional and great actors and I hope to work with them again someday. Maybe”.

Lie number 1. 

“So could you say you’ve made some friends for life or am I being a little extreme”.

“Well, I don't know about LIFE but we are all definitely friends”.

Lie number 2. 

The rest of the interview went on like normal. Alec was counting his lies. He got up to 15. All of them about his castmates. Eventually, they got to the last question. 

“Alright, final question comes from a ‘MALEC4EVER’ on Twitter.”

Alec stiffened at the username. 

“They ask ‘What’s it like being married to THE Magnus Babe?’ I believe the misspelling of his name was intentional”. 

Alec froze. He has never been more relieved that this interview is for a magazine and not being filmed. Though he couldn’t not answer this question. 

Meanwhile:

MAGNUS BANES NEW FILM “THE INSTITUTE” HAS JUST WRAPPED UP ON FILMING. A RELEASE DATE HAS NOT YET BEEN SET. MAGNUS BANE JOINS ME HERE TODAY:

“I am Sampson Radcliffe with ‘The Director's Cut’. Today I am joined with the fabulous Magnus Bane who has recently finished directing his new film “The Institute”.

“Hello, and thank you for calling me fabulous. I do try.”

“Of course. Well, it’s an honour to have you here today. I know things have been a little less than ideal for you recently.”

Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew this could happen, he just hoped it didn’t right off the bat. 

“ah yes, that. Well, I try to remain composed when things get tough and distractions usually help with the stress. I’m flattered you’re honoured to have me here but I can assure you I’m a lot of things but honourable is not one of them.”

Change the subject. That should work. 

“What do you mean! You are such an inspiration and icon. I can say with 100 percent confidence that everyone watching just disagreed with you there”.

“Thank you for that darling.”

“Right. The first question ‘how was it directing the cast?’ Were Simon Lewis and Jace Wayland, their usual crazy selves or did you calm them down?’

Magnus chuckled.

“Oh yes, those 2. With young actors it always has its challenges though they are quite mature believe it or not. They always arrived early and listened to notes and tweaks and put in a lot of effort. Thanks to them I can say with certainty that this film is absolutely at its best. There is no one else that could have turned that script into the masterpiece those 2 made it. So I’d like to thank them for keeping the shenanigans to a minimum.”

“Oooo well now I can’t wait to see it. You’ve made it sound amazing.”

“Oh, it is. This film is very special to me and I wanted it to be perfect.”

“Next question.”

Magnus' interview went on as usual. Questions about directing and the locations where he filmed etc. 

“Well Magnus this has been a lovely interview but we only have time for one more question. This one comes from Twitter.”

“Twitter is my worst enemy at the moment but I’m sure this question won’t be”.

“I hope so as well. The question comes from ‘MAGNUSBABELOVER’ they ask ‘Hi Magnus I love you so much!”

“I love you too darling”

“What’s it like being married to Alec? It's totally cool if you don’t want to answer.”

Magnus turned his head towards the interviewer so fast he swears he got whiplash. The interview was going well and he felt so lucky to have escaped a question about his relationship. How is he going to handle this one? 

So, both men sit uncomfortably faced with the same question. They knew it was risky doing these interviews, but they thought people had calmed down. Turns out they had been dormant and now the fans have exploded and have been actively asking questions again. 

Alec thinks he’s found an answer. 

“Oh. Well, that’s quite the question. Now I don’t want to ruin anyone’s perception of me or my relationship but I can not, not say this. As much as I love every single one of my fans, my relationship status was something that never felt important for me to share online. Now that everyone knows I'd still like to keep it relatively private. That being said Magnus is the best person I’ve ever met and being married to him is something I still haven’t quite wrapped my head around.”

He breathed out as he said that all in one breath. 

“Thank you for answering all these questions Alec it’s been fun”.

He looked up to the interviewer, puzzled. He expected them to have a retort about his answer but they did not. 

“Thank you for having me.”

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, be sure to catch ‘Shadowhunters’ in cinemas July 21st 2021! I'm Courtney Smith with ‘Film Media”, goodbye!”

Alec smiles as the interviewer thanked him once again. He gathered his belongings and left the building. He needed to get home and take a nap. God, a nap sounds so good right about now. 

Magnus had hoped he could avoid this question. That being said it’s not as if he didn’t come prepared. 

“Ah. There it is. Here I was thinking I could escape my reality for a moment. That being said, my fans are all incredible people who care for me as much as I care for them. I never want to disappoint anyone. My personal life was always kept locked away in a safe during my early years and it wasn't unlocked until a few years ago when I came out. I will never regret coming out to the world and being able to be my authentic self. Rumours of past relationships involving me have been around the media and have been just that, rumours. Now that my relationship status is public despite our decision to keep it private, I will say this to everyone. Being married is something I never thought would happen to me. Growing up I was always told to find a woman and have children, perks of having traditional parents. When I discovered the LGBT community and figured out I was bisexual I was terrified. I couldn't tell anyone in case it got me in trouble. Now that I'm an adult with a public status and have people who are just like me who I can guide and help well it's amazing. I have found love in a man who is way out of my league but he stays with me because he loves me. That is something I will never understand about him, he loves me. Alexander has helped me with so many things and being able to call him my husband is the craziest thing. He makes sure I know how much he cares and he makes sure my mental health is alright and I guess what I'm trying to say here is that being married to Alec is life-changing. And even though I'm still a little annoyed about the way this all happened I would like it to be known that my husband is better than yours.”

And with that Magnus was done. The interviewer looked at him a little shocked. I don't think they were expecting an answer, let alone THAT answer. 

“Well Magnus, this has been very insightful. Be sure to watch ‘The Institute’ when it comes out and stay tuned for any more exclusive interviews here on ‘The Director's Cut’

Magnus shakes Sampson's hand and gets up, grabs his jacket and sets off for home. 

Alec arrives home and immediately heads for the bedroom leaving his jacket and shoes in a trail from the door he falls face-first onto his pillow and closes his eyes. 

Magnus opens the door and sees the clothing items scattered around. He chuckles and picks them up. He places his and Alecs jackets on the rack and lines the shoes up neatly. He walks to the bedroom and sees Alec snoring away on top of the bed. He smiles and grabs his phone to take a picture. 

“Blackmail for later,” he says to no one. 

He gets changed and lies down next to his husband who rolls over but doesn't wake. 

Magnus doesn't close his eyes yet. He knows he needs to talk to Alec about his plan for the Oscars but he's not quite sure how to bring it up naturally and he doesn't want to sound too eager. 

He turns his head towards his husband who looks so peaceful it might kill him.

“Not now,” he says.

“Another time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here is a new chapter. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Also Simon and Jace might make an appearance later on as well as Clary and Jonathan.
> 
> Chapter 5 will hopefully be out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally speaks to Alec about his plan for the Oscars.

They wake up the next morning tangled together, must have happened during the night. 

Magnus dreads it but he does have to go to his agency's office building today for a last-minute meeting. 

He slips from Alec's tight hold and makes himself a coffee and some toast. 

Once he’s finished eating he goes back to his bedroom where his husband is still fast asleep. 

He chose an outfit the day before knowing he might have to hurry a tad in the morning, which he does because he looks at the time and it says 9:00 am and he’s supposed to be there at 9:30. 

He leaves Alec with a note and a kiss on the forehead. 

He's lucky the building is only a ten minute Uber ride as he arrives at 9:25, his manager would say it was leaving it too late but he would argue that he's right on time. 

His manager Catarina is waiting in her office on the top floor when he walks in at 9:30 on the dot.

“Listen, you can't scold me as I'm not late”.

“Just sit down”.

“Yes Mam,” he says jokingly.

“Right I know you're probably aware of what this meeting is about”.

“The absolute shit-show my life seems to be right now. Yes, I'm aware".

“Yeah that. Well with the Oscars coming up and you being nominated myself and a few others here thought you and Alec could maybe do something at them. Together”. 

Magnus thought he was here to be yelled at for his interview from the day before, which by the way is all over social media and is all anyone who is a fan or even slightly interested in him and his husband is talking about. Here he was thinking people would send hate messages and call him out saying that this is all some public stunt to stay relevant which it absolutely is not. Magnus and Alec have never been irrelevant and do not need some stupid relationship drama to create relevance for them. 

What he got instead of hate was kind messages and thanks from people who are in similar situations that he was all those years ago.

“You read my mind dear. I was going to speak with Alexander about doing something”.

“Well, this works out great then. Did you have anything in mind, there's only so much you can do on a red carpet”.

Magnus smirked at her and laid out his entire plan. He may have a 15 slide presentation about how grand his entrance will be.

And just as soon as he arrived he was leaving. A half-hour-long meeting may seem less than the recommended amount of time but over years Catarina and Magnus have found they work very efficiently together.

He arrived home and found the house empty. Alec must have been summoned by one of his siblings.

His assumption was correct as he finds a note similar to the one he left stating that

“Izzy has whisked me away for some stupid shopping-related thing idk. Should be back soon x”.

He decides to make dinner and by make dinner he means order Chinese but put it on plates to make it look like he made it. 

He tries to make the table look romantic but not too romantic. He's planning on speaking to Alec about the Oscars over dinner. 

Just as he's adding one last flower to the vase he hears the familiar sound of keys being dropped into a dish.

“Welcome back darling, how was the ‘stupid shopping-related thing’ with your lovely sister”?

Alec chuckles.

“Not as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't end up getting myself anything but I got this for you”.

He holds up a small bag coloured a familiar shade of blue.

“Alexander, you didn't have to do that”.

“Can't I do something nice for my husband”?

Magnus simply smiles and opens up the gift. It is a beautiful earring set shaped like a bow and arrow.

“Like your character in the movie. I love them. Thank you darling”.

Alec smiles and Magnus leans up to kiss him. The kiss is supposed to be short but Alec pulls him back up as he tries to stop as he “didn't get any this morning”. Magnus is, of course, happy to oblige. 

After what felt like hours but was only 2 minutes Magnus pulls away and states that the dinner he so carefully removed from one plate and placed on another is going to get cold.

Both men take their seats and casually chat throughout the meal. Towards the end, Magnus decides it's a good time for him to ask about the award show.

“Alexander there's actually a reason I arranged this meal”.

“Omg. Ar-are you pregnant”?

Magnus snorts and smacks Alec's arm who only giggles in return.

“No jokes, this is serious”.

Alec nods and leans forward to show he's listening.

“Ok, so as you know I had a meeting with Catarina today and she brought up the Oscars and the idea of you and I arriving together and maybe even presenting one of the awards. Now you don't have to do it, it's merely an idea at the moment nothing has been confirmed or denied. I just think it could be fun and I even had the idea of going together before she even mentioned it”.

He stops and looks at Alec who is smirking.

“You know, I thought this store-bought Chinese was a bribe”.

“Dang, you caught me”.

They both smile.

“I would love that”.

Magnus looks at him a bit shocked. He completely expected him to refuse. 

“Are you sure? About both parts”?

“Yeah why not, screw the public. I wanna show you off to the world. Let it be known you're mine”.

Magnus gets up and places himself in his husband's lap, looping his arms around his neck. Alec places his hands on Magnus’ hips to keep him steady.

“Thank you, darling, this is going to be very exciting.”

He gasps in realisation.

“WE CAN FINALLY WEAR MATCHING OUTFITS! OH DARLING I'VE WANTED THIS FOR SO LONG”!

Alec smiles and kisses him. 

“You're adorable”.

“Oh please, I'm older than you”.

“Doesn't make you any less adorable”.

Magnus kisses him this time.

“Alexander, you have made me beyond happy tonight”.

“Just doing my job babe”.

Magnus kisses him again, but this time things escalate and next thing Magnus knows he's being carried to their bedroom.

He honestly doesn't know what he was so worried about. This has gone so well, now all he has to do is sit Alec down and show him his slide show.

He's in for a treat. 

~  
~

Sneak peek:

“Ughhh Magnus please! This is torture”!

“Hush now darling we are only on slide 3”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :) thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are invited to a party hosted by Simon and Jace.

Jace Wayland and Simon Lewis.  
One of the hottest couples at the moment, especially recently as they have just finished starring alongside each other in 'The Institute'.

They have decided to throw a party at their shared mansion in Hollywood to celebrate. 

Everyone who's anyone is invited, which means a lot of paparazzi.

Guess what other couple was invited.

Yeah…

It is not that Magnus and Alec don't like parties; it's just that this specific one couldn't have come at a worse time. 

If this party had been after the Oscars things would have been a lot less complicated for them. 

Magnus had just finished “torturing” Alec with his extremely intricate slideshow when he got the invite. 

“What a lovely picture”. Magnus said with just a teeny tiny bit of sarcasm.

Alec perked up from where his head was smooshed into the couch cushions

“What picture”?

“Of Simon and Jace”.

“Why are you looking at a picture of them”?  
“They've so graciously included it on this invitation to a party at their house on Saturday. Just in case anyone forgot what they look like”.

Alec chuckled 

“Are you going to go”?

“Only if you come with me” Magnus gave him puppy dog eyes. He's on a 100 per cent success rate using this strategy. 

Alec gave him a “really” look and stood up.

“I thought we were gonna make our first public appearance at the Oscars”?

“That was before they sent out these invites, I'm sure there won't be too many people there and it's enclosed and not broadcasted across the world”.

Magnus gave him puppy dog eyes yet again. This time Alec gave in.

“Ok fine. It'll be like a practice round before the actual match”.

Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek.

“YAY thank you darling”!

Alec simply smiled at him while he walked into their room mumbling something about outfits.

Won't be too many people, he said. Enclosed and not broadcast he said. 

Saturday rolled around and they had gotten ready for the evening dressed in nice suits and looking presentable. 

They got into a car together which was a new experience, but it felt right. 

Upon their arrival to their dear friend's house, they noticed the red carpet leading to the front door and crowds of paparazzi lined up waiting to snag photos of anyone they could.

Yikes. 

“Magnus. I thought you said this was going to be a relatively small party”.

“I thought it was. The invitation made it seem like a private get together”.

Both of them, thankful for the tinted windows, looked out and saw Clary Fray and Jonatan Morgenstern exiting a car by the carpet and the familiar lights of cameras started going crazy. 

“What do we do”.

“Why don't we just get out and sprint full speed to the door”, Magnus suggested with a smirk.

“That actually sounds completely reasonable to me. I'm pretty sure it's because of the fear running through me at the moment but whatever. Let's do it”

Both of them chuckled and pulled up to the carpet and the door was opened for them.

As they exited it felt like everything was moving in slow motion, there was yelling and flashes but Alec made sure to keep a tight grip on Magnus’ hand while they literally ran to the door.

They got in rather quickly and as the door closed they both sighed and then started laughing. 

After their laughter had stopped they turned and were greeted with the entryway of the young actors luxurious home.

“Wow”, Alec said, “this place is amazing”.

“It is, I honestly have no idea how those 2 have such exquisite taste in decor, I am quite surprised”.

As if on cue, as they stood gazing at the chandelier, Simon and Jace emerged from the crowd of people just ahead of them and came up to greet them.

“Alec, Magnus so nice of you guys to come tonight. I honestly wasn't expecting you both to come together or at all for that matter, but I'm happy you're here nonetheless”.

Jace smiled at them both and then Simon spoke up

“Please follow us into the main room and enjoy some horderves”.

They both turned and walked, arm in arm, back to the crowd of people.

Magnus and Alec took a moment to take that in. 

Are they high? They could have sworn that someone has come and replaced Simon and Jace with clones of them who have etiquette. 

“What the fuck was that”.  
Magnus turned to him and laughed.

“I honestly have no idea. Let's not keep them waiting, come on darling, we are inside now so no more paparazzi or questions being yelled at us”.

They copied Simon and Jace's arm in arm action as they walked into the room where all of the other party guests were mingling. 

As they crossed the threshold into the room, so many heads turned towards them and faces brightened with opportunity. 

Opportunity to grill both of them about their, up until recently, private relationship.

Boy were they in for a night of fun. 

They took one step into the room and someone, who neither of them knew, was already in their space asking a question.

That one person was followed by another, then another, then another until almost everyone at the party was asking them endless questions about God knows what.

After hundreds of questions and many drinks, people had backed off and began mingling between each other once again.

They broke away from the crowd to take a breather.

“For fuck's sake”.

“Ditto”.

They smiled at each other and took another sip of their drinks, as they did Simon and Jace came up to them once again.

“Hey guys, we're gonna drop our fancy act for a moment here and just say that we genuinely had no idea people would be this nosy and ask you guys so many questions' '.

Jace nodded and added

“Yeah, it's totally cool if you guys wanna clock out early. We won't take it personally, and between us, I'm getting kinda sick of this whole fancy thing as well”.

Magnus was taken aback. Never in his year and a half of working with these young men had either of them been so considerate.  
“Thank you boys, that is extremely kind of you”.

He turned to Alec and gave him a look.

“If you want to leave darling, it's fine with me. Otherwise, I'm ok to stay for a bit longer”.

Simon and Jace took this as their cue to leave.

“If it's ok I think we should leave. I mean, we’ve been here for 3 hours, that's more than enough time”.

Magnus nodded and they walked back to the front door and called an Uber to come and take them home. 

The next morning Magnus sent Simon and Jace a thank you message and received a thumbs up in return from Jace and from Simon a paragraph about how they ended up having to end the party a few hours before they wanted to because both of them wanted to have sex but ill spare you the details of his rambling. 

As Magnus was closing his phone, Alec woke, turned around and koala hugged Magnus.

“Last night was, now that I think about it, not one of the worst nights ever”. He mumbled into Magnus’ chest.

Magnus chuckled and started running his fingers up and down Alec's back.

“Oh yeah, if that wasn't the worst night then that holds the top spot”?

“The night you and I went over to my parents for dinner".

Magnus chuckled again and kissed the top of Alec's head.

“Ah yes, I have to agree”.

Magnus felt Alec smile into his chest and they both fell back asleep, Alec listening to Magnus’ heartbeat and Magnus listening to the song Alec was softly humming. 

Simon and Jace on the other hand both woke up, naked and on their living room couch. 

So I guess you could say both couples had a nice morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. here is chapter 6 :) tysm for reading!  
> Heres a link to the party invitation  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-21bMyI7cXRhvD_wuyS3kgFc2E5rspdZ/view?usp=sharing


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec return to social media.

1 month before the Oscars:

“Alexander come quick! It's urgent!”.

Alec perks up from his content spot on the couch and rushes to Magnus.

“What! What's happened!”

“Look at this article someone wrote about us”.

“Magnus! I thought you were hurt!”

Magnus looks at Alec who is breathing heavily and leaning against the door frame.

He chuckles, “Sorry I scared you darling, but this article is...odd”.

Alec walks over to where Magnus is sitting behind his desk. 

“Malec makes a public appearance at Jimon’s house party” Alec reads.

“See darling they used our ship name”.

Alec laughs and continues reading.

“Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood have recently had their long term relationship become known to all and have made their first public appearance together at Simon Lewis and Jace Wayland's house party this past weekend. The couple may have been fast when entering the house but an inside source has told us all about their relationship”.

“See Alexander someone was spying on us from the inside”.

Alec gives Magnus a concerned look.

“I mean, that's an invasion but we didn't say anything to private, did we?''

“I don't believe so”.

Magnus pauses, looking at Alec.

“I thought you would be angry at this, why are you calm”?

Alec sits down next to Magnus and sighs audibly.

“Well, before everything got released I was always alert or stressed that we would be found out and I could never sit back and enjoy myself but now, despite my initial response, over this past month I've come to terms with it all and I've decided to live out and proud and be fully myself and my best self is me when I'm with you.”

Magnus looks at Alec with glossy eyes. 

“Darling, that's so sweet of you. I'm proud of you for accepting all of this”.

They both smile and Magnus leans in and kisses Alec.

“How are you feeling about everything? I've been rushing around so much I haven't asked you how you are taking everything". 

Magnus smirks, Alec gives him a “what” look”.

“Ah yes, surprisingly I've been pretty content with everything and I honestly have no idea why we were so worried I mean I get the part about us both being men and that whole ordeal but the response has been overwhelmingly positive from fans and that's truly all that matters. So, I can say with certainty that I've never been happier”.

They both look at each at the same and then surge forward at the same time and end up clashing teeth together and break into fits of laughter. 

“I guess we are both fine then. Maybe things can be normal again”. 

Magnus nods then gasps slightly in realisation.

“Have you posted anything on social media since the initial tweet”?

“No, I haven't. Why?”

Magnus smirks once again.

“Maybe, we could post a photo together on Instagram”.

Alec smiles fondly at him.

“Okay sounds good”.

Magnus squeals in excitement (don't tell me you can’t vividly picture that) and hops up and runs out of the room so fast Alec almost misses it.

15 minutes later Magnus has dressed both himself and Alec in nice clothing and touched up his makeup.

“Magnus, babe, love of my life. Is this all necessary”?

“Yes, darling. Very.”

Alec just sighs and stands where Magnus told him too. Magnus sets up a timed photo so that they can both be in it.

“Now Alexander I think we should do something disgustingly cute that will have the fangirls screaming for days.”

He says it so calmly that Alec almost thinks he's joking. 

“You sure? I mean it's up to you just nothing too scandalous".

“Of course no need to worry”.

Magnus begins the timer and joins Alec in position; he places his arms around Alec's neck and Alec places his around Magnus’ waist. They look into each other's eyes and at the last second Magnus kisses Alec, capturing the perfect moment.

“Magnus”!

“I told you not to worry darling’. He walks over to the phone and looks at the photo.

“You look so cute Alexander, come see it”.

Alec leisurely walks over and looks at the photo.

“I guess it is nice, so are you going to post it now”?

“Yes, I think so unless you want to take more”.

“Nope”. Alec deadpans and walks towards their bedroom already unbuttoning his shirt.

Magnus chuckles and opens Instagram to post for the first time in 1 month.

After posting the picture with the caption “feels so good to be free” he turns off his phone and joins Alec in their room.

“It's posted and I'm not going to look at it again until the morning”.

“Good idea”.

Magnus notices Alec struggling to put on his sweater so he chuckles and walks over to help him pull it down.

Once it's complete he kisses Alec's nose which makes him blush.

“Thanks, babe”.

“Anytime. Now I need sleep”.

Magnus quite literally jumps onto the bed.

“Aren't you going to get changed”?

“Ughhhhhhhhh, it's so comfy. Can't move.”

“Want some help”.

Magnus looks up at him and nods.

Alec then pulls Magnus’ feet dragging him off the bed, ignoring Magnus’ protests Alec continues until his husband is sat on the floor.

“That's not what I thought you meant by ‘want some help’”.

“Never assume things, babe. It makes an ‘ass’ of ‘u’ and ‘me’.

Magnus rolls his eyes while Alec laughs at his joke. He gets up off the floor and changes into some comfy pyjamas then joins Alec in bed. 

“As punishment for not helping you can be the big spoon”.

“Fine. But just this once”.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.  
~  
~  
The next day Magnus is watching tv when he remembers his Instagram post.  
He grabs his phone and opens the app. He pulls up the photo and sees that it has 3 million likes and 54 thousand comments.

“Holy shit”, he says a little too loud.

This makes Alec perk up.

“What is it”?

“The post has 3 million likes and 54 thousand comments”.

Alec's jaw falls to the floor.

“You're joking”?!

Magnus shakes his head no.

“Maybe you should post more photos of us then”.

They both chuckle.

“Maybe I will”, Magnus adds.

Yeah, maybe he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks i was having WiFi issues.  
> I hope you are enjoying this story, please leave a comment saying if you are i would appreciate it immensely :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec try on suits.

2 weeks until the Oscars:

Alec is awoken to sudden light pouring through the curtains and his husband buzzing about the room. He glances at the time on his phone and it reads ‘6:45 am’.

“Wake up darling many things to do today”.

“Magnus it's not even 7, why are you awake”.

Magnus pauses and turns and glares at him then he sees Alec's confusion and laughs.

“You've forgotten haven't you”?

Alec gestures with his hands in an “obviously” motion.

Magnus chuckles and then sits on the edge of the bed next to Alec.

“Today we are going to get fitted for our suits for the Oscars, that we are attending in case you forgot that as well, and we have to be there early to try and avoid as many people as possible so our surprise isn't spoiled.”

Alec makes a disgusted face and falls back down onto the mattress and sighs.

“Ugh. I see why I blocked that out of my mind”.

Magnus rolls his eyes and goes over to Alec's t-shirt draw, pulls out a shirt and throws it on Alec's face.

“Get dressed. Now… please”.

“Yes sir”.

Magnus smiles and leaves the room.

Exactly 8 minutes and 31 seconds later Alec emerges from the bedroom looking more put together than he did when Magnus left.

“Well, you clean up nice”.

“ I literally put on the first things I saw”.

“And it's better than nothing. Which is what we had before”.

This time Alec rolls his eyes.

“Okay. let's head off then. You can eat breakfast in the car”.

Magnus tosses a piece of toast at Alec and heads to the door. Alec quickly follows.

20 minutes later they arrive at the store.

As they enter they are approached by a young woman with eager eyes. 

“Good morning Mr Bane we appreciate you coming in early”.

Magnus nods at her slightly taken back by her persistence. She then turns to Alec as if she just noticed he was there.

“Oh, Mr Lightwood, it's lovely to meet you”.

She stuck out her hand and Alec shook it.

She then turned, flicking her hair, and marched towards the clothing racks. 

Alec turned to Magnus and gave him a ‘seriously’ look.

“Oh perk up darling. She's always like this anyways”.

Magnus then walked forward leaving Alec standing shocked for a few seconds until he also walked forward jogging a bit to catch up. 

Magnus was already talking to the woman, whose name tag read ‘Aline’, about the suit options she had picked for them.

“Now I received your message about matching and LOVED it so I made sure they all did. I hope you like them because if you don't I do have some other options but I'm positive one of the 15 designs here will be the one”.

Magnus smiled at her.

“Thank you”. 

He then turned to Alec, “shall we begin darling”?

Alec didn't hear him though. His eyes were wide and he was looking around at all of the suits. He only snapped out of it when Magnus patted his shoulder.

“Hmmm”. He jerked his head up, “oh yeah sorry, um it's just a lot of clothes”.

Magnus chuckled then kissed his cheek while he dragged him into a dressing room pulling the first outfits with him. 

2 hours later and Alec was so sick of this. He was honestly about to curl up in a ball and weep. The only thing keeping him going was Magnus’ smile upon seeing him in every suit. Usually, with these things he just goes with the first or at the most second option someone offers him, 14 in and he was so done. 

Magnus hasn't liked any of them so far and he honestly didn't know why to him they all seemed fine, except maybe the one that was essentially just 2 pieces of fabric but other than that they were all good.

Thank God they were at the last one because afterwards they could either leave with the one or leave and have to come back later to try on new options which wasn't ideal but at least he would be free of Aline's constant gossiping. 

“I know you're sick of this Alexander. I appreciate you sticking it out for me though, only one more and then we can leave”.

He smiled at him and went back into the dressing room.

A few minutes later he emerges to find Magnus still in his dressing room, another few minutes pass and Magnus flings back to curtain and Alec's jaw drops to the floor.

Now he understood what the suit hype is.

“Like what you see darling”? Magnus said in a cheeky tone.

Aline stood to the side smirking.

“I like this one”, was all Alec could say.

Magnus chuckled, “You don't look too bad yourself”. 

Magnus walked down the few steps and joined Alec in front of the mirror.

Now Alec had to admit he did look very handsome, especially with Magnus next to him matching with him and looking so unbelievably hot. 

Magnus turned to Aline, ‘I believe this is the one dear. Thank you for everything”.

Aline smiled and clapped her hands.

10 minutes later both men were back in their own clothes and leaving the store.

Another 20 minutes later and they were home. Alec immediately crashed onto the couch.

“Shoes!” Magnus yelled at him.

Alec begrudgingly sat up and removed his shoes and resumed his ‘face smashed into the cushions’ position. 

Magnus hangs up his jacket and walks into the living room, lifts Alec's legs and sits down and places his legs on his lap.  
“Ok so I'm not going to say I enjoyed that but I didn't hate it”, Alecs muffled voice comes from the cushions.

“We are going to kill people with our looks darling”.

Alecs turns over and smiles up at Magnus.

“Damn right we will”.

They both smile and Alec sits up and kisses Magnus, it quickly turns heated.

“I couldn't do this at the store because Aline was watching like a hawk, but you looked edible in that suit babe”.

Magnus smirked and then kissed him again. 

“I could say the same about you as well darling”.

They resumed making out on the couch for a while until Magnus’ phone started ringing.

“Oh, that's Cat's ringtone”.

Alec groaned but pulled back from Magnus so he could answer.

“Hello dear, how are you”?

“No time Magnus, you guys are all over social media again”.

“What”?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya heres a new chapter :)  
> My WiFi is FINALLY back to normal so chapters should come out more frequently now.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec find out what photo of them was spread around this time.

“What's wrong”?

Magnus simply held up a finger to Alec who had a look of concern on his face.

“I'm assuming when you guys went out to get suits, someone inside the store must have snapped a photo of you guys. I sent it to you”.  
Magnus got up and went over to where his laptop was charging on the table, he opened it and immediately pulled up his email to see this image. 

“Why are you concerned, it can't be that bad, I mean we aren't a secret anymore”.

Cat sighed “Once you see this photo you might want to retract that statement”.

“What's that supposed to mean”!

Cat simply groaned.

Magnus found the email and opened it, Alec was still on the couch just sitting on the verge of yelling but resisting.

Once the photo is open Magnus drops his phone. He picks it back up quickly.

“CATARINA LOSS WHY ARENT YOU FREAKING THE FUCK OUT THIS PHOTO IS... IS NOT SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE ON THE INTERNET"!

“I'm remaining calm to be professional, internally I am ‘freaking the fuck out’ as you put it. Now, you don't have to say anything cause based on your reaction you aren't happy but maybe you could tweet something satire, I don't know Magnus this is an odd situation”.

By now Alec had gotten up and was walking over to Magnus who was staring gaped at the screen, once he saw it he had to do a double-take because the image he saw was… something else. 

“MAGNUS WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT”!

Magnus snapped out of his trance.

“Goodbye Cat, thank you for telling me about this”. He hung up before she could say anything else.

“MAGNUS”!

Upon hearing his husband yell Magnus got up and was lost for words.

“I honestly don't know what to say because now the entire internet has seen me grab your dick in the dressing room of a store”.

The photo was indeed of the pair at the end of their time at the suit store gathering their items from the dressing room, Magnus had said something dirty in Alec's ear and then proceeded to... Well, you get it and now the whole world can see it and there's nothing they can do about it. 

“Magnus we are supposed to be going to a very important PUBLIC event in 2 weeks how are we supposed to be taken seriously if this is everywhere”.

Magnus opened his mouth hoping to find the right words but he couldn’t.

Both of them fell silent at this point, staring at each other. Eventually, Magnus spoke up.

“Darling, while the photo is extremely private and embarrassing there's nothing we can do other than show up and pretend like it didn't happen”.

“What if someone brings it up”?

“We laugh it off and try to change the subject like other interviews”.

Alec took a deep breath and then nodded. Magnus walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

“It will be okay, this is probably something we will laugh about in a few years”.

Alec nodded then said, “I'm getting a sense of deja vu here”.

They both chuckled and went to sit back on the couch.

Magnus immediately checked his twitter and a lot like last time there was heaps of comments from fans.

“Things sure to spread fast on twitter”.

“I hate it. Mind ya damn business”.

Magnus chuckled again and patted his husband's back. 

After a few minutes of silence, Alec spoke,

“So I guess wherever that making out was leading isn't going to happen anymore”.

Magnus turned to him and smirked, 

“Who said anything about that”.

Then they both smirked.

The next day Magnus checked his messages and saw there was one from none other than Jace Wayland. He opened it and it said,

“Hey, Magnus couldn't help but stumble across the photo of you guys buzzing about the internet.  
A few things:  
First, niiiiiiiiiiiiice. (Magnus rolled his eyes at this)  
Second, Simon and I had a similar situation a couple of years ago (of course they did) no need to panic it will blow over in a day or to and when it happened I had heaps of interviews and I know the Oscars are coming up, see I remembered, and I know you are probably worrying about the questions. Again no need to panic. I wasn't asked a single question about it and I'm sure it's all going to be the same people there so don't worry!  
Anyway, 2 years later and all is forgotten. 

Your bestest friend ever, Jace”.

“For fucks sake that boy is a piece of work”. 

He typed out a quick response.

“Thank you for the wise words, Jace, I appreciate you caring. I have one thing to ask, delete the picture from your camera roll I know you saved it you're not fooling anyone.

Your annoyed friend, Magnus”.

Magnus then put his phone down and went to find Alec. He found him in his office.

“Hey darling, are you hungry’?

Alec looked up startled, 

“Uh yeah sure”.

Magnus gave him a concerned look.

“Is everything alright”?

Alec glanced to his laptop screen and then back to Magnus.

“Yes, everything fine”.

Magnus wasn't having any of it. He walked over to him and before he could slap the lid shut, snatched the laptop from the desk and saw what he was doing.

“Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood spotted being intimate in public only a few weeks after their relationship was revealed to the world”.

Magnus looked to Alec who was looking down and fiddling with his hands.

“You know this article is just asking for attention, you shouldn't take anything seriously in here”.

“I know, I know I just couldn't help but look. There everywhere, as much as we hate to think, we are a lot more popular than we used to be and I don't know…”.

He trailed off. Magnus clicked off the article and shut the laptop. He walked over to Alec and pulled him over to the couch in the room. 

“I know it's hard to avoid it but you can't let the press get to your head. Your Alec fucking lightwood! You are more than the media's idea of you, hell! Look who you married, me! I'm pretty fucking amazing so no need to worry about what some low life says alright darling”.

Alec chuckled and then cuddled into Magnus more.

“You are pretty”.

“And amazing”, Magnus adds.

They both chuckle.

“Yeah, you are”.

They stayed like that for a while until Magnus’ stomach grumbled. 

“We should eat something”.

“Oh thank god you said that because I was just going to stay put until you got up”.

Alec smiled fondly at him and they both got up and went to the kitchen.

1 week 6 days until the Oscars. They Could survive and absolutely slay the event. 

Things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) thanks for reading and being patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN

10 days before the Oscars:

This day was fine. Both men had a relaxing day at home, Magnus working on a new script, Alec catching up on his TV shows. No stress. No social media. It was fine.

8 days before the Oscars:

The suits are done just in time for the event. Magnus is overjoyed, Alec is less excited but still happy. Alec likes seeing Magnus excited about something he is passionate about. Especially with all of the recent stress and pressure that's been put on them. Taking these few days before that all starts up again is doing wonders for Alec's mental health. Magnus is calling Cat raving about the gorgeous suits and Alec’s smile hasn't left his face once.

6 days before the Oscars:

When someone thinks about their favourite celebrities they usually smile right? That's different when you are a celebrity. Alec's favourite person is always going to be Magnus. No doubt about that in his mind. However, right now Alec is sort of annoyed with the constant stream of 

“Alexander look at this”

“Hey don't forget we need to start getting ready 5 hours early” 

Etc, etc.

Don't get him wrong he's very grateful to be attending this event but he has never been into fashion or making himself look perfect. He's been to events before but never one this big. His excitement deteriorates ever so slightly. He just hopes that when all the fashion stuff is over he is as excited as he was before. 

5 days before the Oscars:

“Magnus, can we please take a day off of all this Oscar prep? I'm starting to get stressed and I want to spend the next few days calm”.

Magnus looks up to his husband and sees his exhausted expression and realises how difficult he has been the past few days. He gets up and goes over to Alec.

“Gosh, Alec, why didn't you say anything sooner. I would have immediately stopped and spent time doing other things with you”.

Alec smiles at him and Magnus smiles back.

“Thank you, can we watch TV in bed”?

Magnus laughs, “of course”.

4 days before the Oscars:

Another fine day. Magnus went and got Alec his favourite noodles from the place down the street to apologise for being annoying the past few days.

Alec thanked him by fu-

Oh, you little perv. I'm not going to tell you but you know exactly what happened.

After the activities they were lying in bed Alec was watching Magnus on his phone. They both had been posting less on social media and Alec knew it was painful for Magnus because he loves interacting with his fans and posting regularly.

“Do you think you'll ever post as much as you used to”?

Magnus stops scrolling and looks up at him.

“Maybe. Maybe what I'll do is post Oscar photos as my come back and annihilate everyone else's 

“I'm sure you'll cause many people to faint”.

Magnus smiled at him and Alec smiled back.

3 days before the Oscars:

Magnus posted one of their old engagement photos on his Instagram yesterday.

He thought it was going to be like his usual posts. Magnus you sweet idiot you must know it is not going to be like that anymore.

He woke up with 5 million likes. 

Alec was calm about it, he never really cared for gaining attention on social media. Magnus is freaking the fuck out though. 

“5 MILLION LIKES ALEXANDER! 5 MILLION”!

Alec just shook his head and said: “yeah 5 million that's crazy”.

“DARLING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND 5 MILLION”.

He holds his phone in front of his husband's face. 

“Aw, that's a cute photo”.

Magnus glared at him, Alec chuckled.

“Okay, fine 5 million is crazy. I just don't care as much as you do about social media”.

“I know but thank you for acknowledging how famous and cool I am”.

“Just don't leave me when you become an A-lister”.

“Oh, darling. I'm already there”.

2 days until the Oscars:

Magnus has gone out for the day. Alone.

He went into many stores and was aware of the paparazzi that were following him all day but choosing to ignore them because he isn't in the mood. 

He walks into K-Mart intending to leave with one specific item but he leaves with a full trolley. Oh, the joys of useless knick-knacks your husband will hate. Though he found a cow cookie jar that will hopefully win Alec over. 

Magnus was surprised he wasn't stopped and asked any questions. Before all the drama he was stopped regularly, so he was just a bit sceptical. 

When he got home his cookie jar trick worked and Alec wasn't upset about the 12 other decor items in his bags. 

As the evening rolled around Magnus was getting curious as to what that paparazzi was doing following him around all day. So he decided to do the one thing that celebrities should never do, google himself.

He filtered the results so that the most recent things would be on top and he found a lot of people talking about his recent Instagram post but as he scrolled down a little he found an article that stood out. 

“Millionaire Magnus Bane shops at K-Mart?!”

Ok, Millionaire was a bit much but he continued.

“Today Magnus was seen going into K-mart, alone and leaving with multiple bags of purchases”.

He continued through and wasn't too bothered with any of it except for the last sentence.

“We guess our only question is, where's Alec, Magnus? Let's hope they haven't broken up already”.

This was preposterous. Magnus’ marriage was no one's business but his and Alecs so what does this person think they are doing. 

He takes a few deep breaths. This is what they do. This is why you should never google yourself. Just ignore it.

So he did. But a few hours later it was still on his mind so he decided his best distraction was going to be something that required all his focus.

Sex was all he could think of. Alright. Okay. 

1 day before the Oscars:

The nerves were starting to kick in today. 

Alec and Magnus were finalising a few things for tomorrow and then spending the rest of the day trying to remain calm. 

This was better said than done.

“What if I trip on the red carpet”!

“What if I tear a hole in my pants”!

“What if I mistake one celebrity for another”!

So yeah, cool, calm and collected. 100 per cent looking forward to tomorrow. 

Stocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I think chapter 11 will be the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this silly story it means a lot to me. xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Morning of:

Alec and Magnus woke up with sun rays beaming through the curtains shining onto their bodies, they lay in peaceful silence cuddled together. They had a few minutes until their alarms went off telling them to get up and ready for the event. 

“I'm so nervous”, Magnus broke the silence.

Alec pulled back slightly from his husband so he could look him in the eyes.

“There's no need to feel nervous because whether you win or not you will still be the best director in my eyes and that has to be enough”.

Magnus’ face softened, he opened his mouth to respond but shut it immediately after. The best response he could give to his ridiculously romantic husband was to kiss him with enough passion to last him all week. 

“It's too early for you to be so sweet”.

They both smiled big toothy grins. 

They were taken out of their bubble by the sound of their phones vibrating and alarms blaring. 

“Okay time to get up”.

They had hair and makeup people coming around at 8, it was currently 6 giving them 2 hours to eat breakfast and shower. 

“If we wanna save time you could shower with me”, Magnus calls from the bedroom.

Alec laughs “We both know that would waste more time then save it”.

“You're no fun”.

Alec shakes his head and continues making breakfast. 

2 hours later their stylists arrive and sit them down to make them beautiful (feel free to read as bootiful. I sure did).  
“Alexander, this is Lydia and Isabelle, I don't think any of you have met due to the whole secrecy thing so get acquainted and then we can begin”.

Alec noticed how the way Magnus was acting was unusual, he didn't think about it too much as he was aware. Magnus was extremely nervous. 

Lydia and Isabelle made their way over to Alec to introduce themselves.

“Hi Alec I'm Isabelle this is my fiance Lydia, it's nice to finally meet you”.

She put her hand out and Alec shook it.

“Nice to meet you as well”. 

They all smiled and then Isabelle led them over to the chairs Lydia was setting out. 

“Ok so we have seen your outfits and we can see your personalities shining through in them so we have come up with an idea which we think goes perfectly with them”. 

Isabelle saw the face Alec made after she said that and chuckled lightly.

“Don't worry Alec it's nothing extreme or coloured. It's classy”.

This time Magnus made a face.

“Magnus yours has colour”. 

They all laughed at that one.

1 and a half hours, and a lot of gossip, later they had their complete hair and makeup (in Magnus' case) done. 

Alec had a simple look, similar to what he usually does, hair to the left, shaved sides.

Magnus on the other hand made Alec's look seem shit. 

His hair was spiked up and had blue, purple and pink streaks started from his temples and flowing up into his hair. It represented the bisexual flag. His makeup matched but it was subtle compared to the hair so he did not look tacky. 

When Alec first saw it he was speechless. In all the years they have been together Magnus has never done anything like this, even after he came out. 

“You look very handsome darling”, Magnus said with a smile.  
Alec was bought out of his trance then.

“My hair has nothing on yours Magnus. You look amazing”.

They both smiled. Magnus turned to Lydia and Isabelle who had stepped back so they could have a moment. When he saw the shit-eating grins on their faces he knew they were proud. 

“Thank you, ladies, you have once again exceeded all of my expectations and you will be tipped handsomely for your work”.

Alec nodded, “Yeah thanks so much”.

“Your very welcome gentlemen, we are honoured to have done this for your first big public event together”. 

They said their goodbyes and then Alec and Magnus were left alone to get dressed. 

9:45 am:

Alec and Magnus go into their spare room where they kept their outfits and have decided to get changed in separate rooms. 

“It's not a wedding Magnus”. Alec complains.

Magnus rolls his eyes “It's just as important though darling”.

Alec fake gasps “Are you saying our wedding meant nothing to you”!

Magnus rolls his eyes again and pushes Alec out the room, both of them laughing.  
As Magnus goes to close the door Alec stops it.

“What,” Magnus says.

Alec smiles and leans forward to kiss him softly.

“I'm so proud of you babe. I love you so much”.

Magnus’ expression softens.

“Thank you darling”, He whispers. 

Alec smiles and closes the door.  
15 minutes later Alec leaves his room and goes into the living room to wait for Magnus. A few minutes later he hears the door close and Magnus steps out. 

If you remember from before Alec's reaction to seeing Magnus in this suit at the store was a complete shock and that was before he had all the accessories and makeup and hair. So you can imagine the sheer awe he experienced upon seeing his husband with the completed look.

“Holy fucking shit”.

“You like it”. Magnus gives a little twirl. 

Alec nods vigorously. 

“You look so fucking good Magnus”.

Magnus beams at him “I am so excited and nervous and scared and happy. Ugh this day is just amazing and we aren't even there yet”.

Alec smiles, they've done a lot of that today.

“Speaking of being there, our car should be here in 10 minutes”.

“Cool. Great. Good”.

Alec gives Magnus a concerned look.

“I know you’re super nervous babe, don't let it get to your head. Like I said before even if you don't win your movie is so good already and I've only seen parts being filmed. It's Oscar-worthy in my mind and everyone else whos involved as well”. 

Magnus crosses the room and embraces Alec.

“Thank you for everything you do. I have no idea what I would do without you”, Magnus whispers in his ear. 

“You'd probably still kick everyone's ass in the film industry”.

Magnus chuckles “Oh, of course, I would just be lonely as hell”.

“But you're not and neither am I".

“Exactly”.

Another few minutes pass and they are sitting in the back of a limousine.

“This is fancy”, Alec, who has only ever been in a limo when having already arrived at an event to seem fancier. This also Alec who rarely goes out to events because he dislikes talking to reporters. 

“The red and blue seats clash”. Magnus says.

Alec chuckles, “I wouldn't have noticed”.

“That's because you don't have an eye for design”.

Alec rolls his eyes, but smiles. It's a 1-hour ride to the place where the Oscars are held so Alec decides they need to think about how extra their entrance needs to be.

Turns out Magnus has the same thought because they speak at the same time.

“How are we gonna exit this thing”?  
“We need to be extra”.

They stop and laugh.

“You go”, Alec says.

Magnus nods “Well as soon as we arrive it's an instant camera's flashing moment and this is our big entrance, honestly I'm a little upset we didn't plan this earlier. Anyways we need to think about how we are going to dazzle and leave them speechless”.

Alec nods “Well why don't I exit the car at the back door and then come around and let you out then we can walk past them together”?

Magnus makes a quizzical face for a few seconds then gasps.

“I've got it”.

Magnus tells Alec his plan and then when they arrive it's time to execute.

Magnus exits the car on one side Alec exits out of the other, the cameras are already flashing, the paparazzi are already yelling.

Alec walks around the car to Magnus and offers him his arm, Magnus takes it and kisses Alec's cheek causing everyone to yell louder and some even wolf whistle.

Both men smirking, then began to walk, walk like they owned the fucking place. They both could tell that they had already dropped the crowd's jaws. 

Goal achieved. 

Now though came the red carpet photographs. 

They entered these with the same attitude, the usual celebrity couple poses that you see all the time. Arm around the waist, sides squashed together. 

After the obligatory photos, they moved onto the slow-motion camera, where they would do a quick movement that would then be slowed down making them look absolutely stunning. 

“Hey guys, word around here is that you are all any ones talking about. So, I thought you could do a cool jacket flip or a head turn? Whatever you want”.

Magnus and Alec shared a look, they did this a lot, having conversations with their eyes. 

“Okay, we got it”.

The man operating the camera nodded and told them where to stand.

“I'm gonna count down from three then you guys go”.

They both nodded.

“3…...2…...1…..go”!

As soon as he said go Alec grabbed Magnus’ waist and dipped him down, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, then raised him back up again. 

“Wow, guys that worked well. No ones ever done that before”.

Both of them smirked.

“We do like to defy all odds”. Magnus said. 

“I can see why no one shut up about you then”.

They all laugh and then Magnus and Alec are led to another part of the red carpet. The interview part. 

11:30 am:

As they were walking over to where all of the reporters were standing Magnus noticed Alec's breathing become more rapid.

“Darling, you probably won't have to talk that much. No need to worry”.

Alec nodded and took a few deep breaths.

“Thank you”, he whispers.

They reach the reporters and are immediately called over by the first people. 

“Magnus! Alec!”

“Hello,” Magnus says.

“Guys, hello. You are all anyone is talking about tonight. Your looks are to die for and you are stunning the entire world. Magnus, you are nominated for your first Oscar tonight, how are you feeling, what are your thoughts. Are you excited? Nervous”?

“Well, I'm a bit of both, ya know, nervous because of the anticipation and excitement because I get to be here. I get to be here supporting my career, I get to be here because I worked hard and I'm here with the one person who has supported me and put as much effort as I have into my career and that's all I've ever wanted in my life, support so I'm so internally and externally grateful for the opportunity”. 

Magnus couldn't see because he was so engrossed in his answer but Alec's smile was so wide. The amount of love Alec and Magnus have for each other is off the charts. 

Now getting through everyone took awhile but Alec was lucky enough to only get asked a few questions that usually only consisted of his feelings about Magnus’ nomination. 

Finally, it was time for them to be seated.

12:15pm:

They were obviously at the same table alongside other celebrities. Most of them are a part of Magnus’ film. To their left were Simon and Jace Wayland, a few weeks ago they had announced that they had gotten married, of course, Magnus and Alec knew this already but twitter did not and it was funny to see the fans freaking out. It was weird for Alec to see this happen to someone else. Jace and Simon's relationship had never been private but their marriage was and seeing fans freak out about a couple that he wasn't in was funny, to say the least.   
To their right was Lorenzo Ray and Andrew Underhill, okay Alec sees what has happened here now. The gay couples are all together. Andrew and Lorenzo made headlines a few years back when they were spotted celebrating their honeymoon in New Zealand. Tonight Lorenzo is nominated for best actor.

Magnus must have seen the pattern here as well because when Alec looks over to him he is laughing and shaking his head. 

As they approach Simon and Jace immediately perk up and look excited. 

“Hey, guys welcome to the homosexual table, we've been anticipating your arrival,” Jace says this with the biggest smirk on his face and Simon is trying to stifle his laughter but ultimately failing.

Magnus smiles at them “Well we are honoured that they made this table so exclusive, only the really fucking cool kids can sit here”. The whole table laughs at that one.

Alec and Magnus sit down and Magnus notices the name tags at their seats read;

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane” and “Alec Lightwood-Bane”.

As soon as Magnus notices his face softens. 

He picks it up and nudges Alec's shoulder. 

“Darling, look”, he points at the tags.

Alec looks down at them and audibly gasps. 

Jace overhears and questions them “why’d you gasp”?

Alec picks up both of their tags and shows them to Jace.

“They put our married name”. The way he says it is filled with pride and love. He's never seen this written anywhere but their marriage certificate before.

Jace smiles and so does Simon. Even Andrew and Lorenzo overheard and are sporting smiles as well. 

1:00pm:

After 40 or so minutes of chat around the table, the ceremony begins. The host is none other than Lucian Graymark who is very well known in the industry. A lot of young actors look up to him and are inspired by his work and diversity.

Lucian introduces the show and calls out the first people to give out the first award. 

This cycle continues until it gets to the best director category. AKA the one Magnus is nominated for. 

“Alright everyone, congrats again to Lorenzo Ray on best actor”. Lucian says.

The crowd cheers. Alec looks at Andrew, his face is lit up with pride. 

“Okay now for the award we have all been waiting for”.

Alec looks over Magnus and he looks terrified. Alec reaches over and squeezes his hand under the table. 

Magnus looks up at him and smiles.

Lucian reads off the nominees for this one. 

“...And finally Magnus Bane”.

The crowd is silent, Magnus squeezes Alec's hand a little bit harder once his name is read. 

“And the Oscar goes to”.

It's the moment everything has been leading up to. The moment I as an author have had you waiting for months for. Magnus and Alec went through so much just to be seated at his table. 

You'd think this moment would feel less suspenseful seeing as it's a story. You'd think you could predict everything that's going to happen after this winner is announced. You are most likely correct. I wouldn't make you wait this long only to disappoint. 

Magnus has completely stopped breathing and Alec is just as tense. The silence of the room enhances the nerves by about 50000 per cent and the fact that its taking Lucian so long to read the damn name doesn't help. 

Finally, he speaks up. 

“Magnus Bane”.

Instant clapping and cheers erupt in the room Alecs jaw has dropped to the floor. 

Magnus is frozen. Alec has to nudge him and he finally stands up. 

Everyone is clapping while he's walking up to the stage on jelly-like legs. He reaches the stairs and it takes every ounce of his strength not to trip up them. He crosses the stage and shakes Lucian's hand and accepts his award. 

What a surreal moment. Holding an Oscar that belongs to you in front of hundreds of people who are just as excited for your win as you are. 

What to say now though. 

“Oh my god”. He half whispers

Everyone laughs.

“Thank you so much for this honour. This film means the entire world to me and we have worked so incredibly hard and I can't wait for everyone to see the finished product. I'm sure you're all sick of seeing the sneak peeks. Honestly, I had never heard of an unreleased film win any awards before so I was 100 per cent sure I would not win. I was mistaken because the academy must have loved the first viewing. Ugh, I'd just like to thank everyone who helped me with the film, all the actors are incredible and I couldn't have asked for a better cast. Thank you to the crew and my management but most importantly thank you to my wonderful husband. Thank you for being there throughout every step of the way even when people didn't know where they were even married. I need to wrap this up or I'm going to be kicked off the stage”.

Everyone laughs again. Alecs crying. 

“Just thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am just so thankful for you darling. I could not have done anything without your support. So thank you”.

And with that time slows as the clapping starts up again and Magnus is being escorted backstage. 

What a night. 

1 year later:

“Magnus hurry up we are going to be late”!

Today is the day. Magnus’ film is finally having a premiere.

“I'm coming darling”!

This past year has been eventful, to say the least. With the final touches on Magnus’ film being made, the Oscar win, Alec's film being released. their schedules have been packed.

“How do I look, Alexander”?

Alec has gone through this scenario many times and the result never fails to amaze him.  
He turns around and of course, Magnus is breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Gorgeous”.

Magnus smiles.

“Thank you darling. Now stop staring we are going to be late”.

Magnus begins to walk to the door and Alec rolls his eyes and follows. 

Alecs honestly not sure what he was so worried about. Their relationship being revealed was probably the best thing that has happened in his career. Now the whole world gets to know how much love he has for this man. 

During the car ride, Magnus gets a call from Catarina. As soon as he hangs up he turns to Alec.

“Darling, that was Cat. She has just informed me that we were spotted leaving the studio together holding scripts. Fans have already come to the correct conclusion”.

Alec doesn't freak out. He simply begins to laugh. After a few moments, Magnus joins in.

All Alec has to say is,

“Oops”. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'd also just like to add that my Oscar knowledge is bare so i apologise if anything is not accurate.


End file.
